Evil Poisoning
by rocker95
Summary: After Sasha is drugged up by unknown people, Charlie falls in love with another girl at a new ice cream shop. But what will he do when he finds out who she really is?
1. Chapter One

All Dogs Go To Heaven 2: The Series

Season 2, Episode III

EVIL POISONING

Belladonna's P.O.V.

I've tried many times to get "Chuckie" on my side. I first realized the benefit he could be to the dark side in 1996 after what he did from San Francisco to Alcatraz. The many times I've tried. The many Friday the 13ths and Halloweens of revenge that began as a wish. Wasn't the nightmares a sign! This next plan can't possibly fail, or he'd be anti-Hell.

December 18, 1998.

Charlie and Sasha were asleep in their new upstairs room. Sasha was beginning to lose sleep and went downstairs to get a drink of water.

The kitchen.

Sasha was drinking a glass of water when she saw big bright lights. She looked out the window and saw the car pass.

She began to feel like getting fresh air, so she walked outside.

Lights came in the direction where Sasha was.

She took a sip of water and then looked up to see a big vehicle sitting in front of her.

The culprits pulled her in and one pulled out a needle syringe as the other drove.

Her eyes got big.

They raised the syringe.

A couple minutes later, Sasha howled in pain.

The sun arose as it became morning.

Sasha was lying on the ground inside the Flea Bite when she woke up. She tried to stand up, but her balance was gone. Her head was aching terribly, her stomach hurt and the side of her right hip hurt. She crawled over to the bar and grabbed a stool to get herself on her feet. When she got on her feet, she tried to walk but only ended up back on the floor. She held her hip and stomach as she lie on the ground.

Charlie, Itchy and Bess walked in.

"Sasha." said Charlie. "Are you okay? Why are you here?"

"Charlie, I feel very sick." cried Sasha.

"Do you need to be taken to a hospital?" asked Charlie.

"Please..." begged Sasha.

"Alright." said Charlie. "Come on."

Sasha and Charlie got in their Lamborghini and went to the hospital. 


	2. Worries

Chapter 2: Worries

Hospital. Afternoon.

A doctor came out of Sasha's room to the waiting room.

"Is she okay, doctor?" asked Charlie.

"She's very sick." said the doctor.

"Do you know if it's contagious?" asked Charlie.

"As far as we know, it's not." said the doctor.

"May I see her?" asked Charlie.

"You may." said the doctor.

Charlie walked into Sasha's room, where she was sleeping and sat beside her. He kissed her paw and spoke.

"Please hold on, sweetheart."

Later.

Flea Bite.

"You seen Charlie, honey?" Itchy asked Bess.

"He was at the hospital with Sasha, but I think now, he said he was gonna be at that new ice cream shop." said Bess. "What was it? Oh! Now I know! Cherry's Ice Cream!"

"Is Sasha okay?" asked Itchy. "I mean, the both have been gone for a while."

Cherry's Ice Cream.

Charlie sat at a table, drinking a malt.

"How's your malt?" asked a girl german shepherd with long red hair.

"It's fine." Charlie said with sorrow and looked down to the ground.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked and sat beside Charlie.

Charlie took a minute before he looked up and spoke.

"It's my wife." said Charlie. "She was fine when we went to bed and this morning, I found her at our cafe. She was sick... bleeding. She was drugged as hell. Couldn't even walk. I tell you something. I don't know what's going on around here. I'm scared she'll die."

"Well, I'm sorry, sweetie." said the german shepherd. "You think it was like an abduction or something?"

"Aliens?" asked Charlie.

"Well... no..." said the german shepherd.

"I don't know." said Charlie. "But I need to know what it was." he said, looked down and took a minute.

"You're Cherry, right?" he asked, looking back up.

"Yep." said the german shepherd. "I like to keep myself obvious. Can I fix you something?"

"No." said Charlie. "I'm not really hungry. I just some time."

"Okay." said Cherry. "You change your mind, you let me know, okay?"

"Alright." said Charlie.

Itchy and Bess walked in the shop.

"Hi, guys!" said Cherry. "Welcome to Cherry's! What may I get you?"

"What about an orange smoothie for me and uh..." began Itchy.

"Peanut butter milkshake." said Bess.

"Yep." said Itchy. "That's all."

"Coming right up!" said Cherry.

Charlie sat, stirring his malt with his straw as one of his paws held one of his cheeks as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Charlie?" asked Itchy. "Is she?"

"She's just very sick." said Charlie. "I'm scared."

"I'm sure she'll be okay." said Itchy.

"I feel the same amount of sorrow as the time I first met Anne-Marie." said Charlie. "I felt so worried about her. I cared about her. I just... I hope Sasha lives like Anne-Marie did."

"Just try not to worry about it." said Itchy.

"I don't know if that will help." said Charlie.

"I'm going to wait for our drinks outside okay, honeybuns?" said Bess.

"Okay, sweetie." said Itchy. 


	3. Ice Cream Brawl

Chapter 3: Ice Cream Brawl

"If she dies, I have nothing left to life for." said Charlie. "I'd probably kill myself."

"You can't do that." said a girl's voice from the door. "Not all dogs go to Heaven anymore. Killing yourself would only prevent yourself from going."

"It's as boring as Hellsinki anyways." Charlie said to himself.

"Would you rather go to Hell?" asked the voice, getting closer.

"How did you hear me?" asked Charlie.

"Ears that can hear a thought and fight like a brave." said the voice, who was a brown whippet with long, black hair and a green dress. She was right beside him.

"I think I'm gonna just... Cherry, is it?" asked Itchy.

"Yes." said Cherry.

"Put it on Charlie's tab." said Itchy.

"Don't worry about it." said Cherry. "Today, everyone eats free."

"Alright." said Itchy. "Thank you." he said and turned to Charlie. "Can you bring us our drinks? We'll be at me and Bess's apartment."

"Will do, Itchy." said Charlie.

The whippet watched as Itchy walked out the door.

"Say, what's a pretty boy like you doing in a place like this?" asked the whippet.

"If you don't like my shop, you can just get out!" said Cherry.

"You don't know a joke from seriousness." said the whippet.

"Who are you?" asked Charlie.

"Angela Stewart." said the whippet.

"I can do this." said Charlie, looking down.

Angela looked at Cherry.

"Two malts, please!" she said.

Cherry just gave an angry look and did so.

"You look like you've lost your best friend." said Angela.

"I think I'm losing my wife." said Charlie.

"I can be your girl." said Angela and began rubbing Charlie's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." said Charlie, slapping Angela's paw off his shoulder.

"DON'T SLAP ME, BOY!" Angela said with her claw under Charlie's chin.

"You don't seem angel-like." said Charlie.

"You keep peace in here or you can never come back!" said Cherry.

"Very well." said Angela and retracted her claw. "Peace it is. I just don't like it when people hit me." she said and sat back down.

Cherry walked over to the table with the malts.

"Here's your malts, bitch." said Cherry.

Angela gave Cherry an angry look. As Charlie was looking down and Cherry's back was turned, Angela put things that almost looked like oregano in one of them and stirred it to where it dissolved and pushed it toward Charlie.

"Your wife will probably be okay." said Angela.

"Then why are you trying to make me cheat?" asked Charlie and took a drink of his malt.

A few seconds later, he fell onto the ground.

"Because it's just who I am." said Angela.

"What did you do!" Cherry shouted in Angela's face.

Angela just smiled and spoke.

"Nothing."

"You're lying to me!" said Cherry.

"I AM a liar." said Angela.

"Who are you really?" asked Cherry.

"Isabelle Lewis." said Angela.

"Belladonna!" said Cherry. "I should've known!"

"And who are you really?" asked Belladonna. "Annabelle?"

"No." said Cherry. "You should remember. I was your best friend before you poisoned the school lunch with belladonna."

"You should've died." said Belladonna.

"I did." said Cherry. "But I went to Heaven."

Charlie got back up from the floor.

"You wanna get a room, sweetie?" Belladonna asked Charlie.

"Sure, sugarbuns!" said Charlie.

Belladonna looked back with a red glare in her eyes at Cherry as they walked out. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

Cherry stood staring at the door.

WHAT DID Belladonna do? There was only one thing telling what was going on. It was mind-controlling herbs. They were used for pure evil purposes. This was not good...

Appartment. Down the block.

In a bedroom, Charlie and 'Angela' kissed.

As both returned to their senses, both Belladonna's disguise and the herbs wore off. But strangely, Charlie didn't remember the rest of the day.

"Belladonna?" asked Charlie.

"I've waited forever for this moment." said Belladonna.

"Me too." said Charlie.

They kissed more and Belladonna took off her vest as they began to lie down.

They stopped kissing and Charlie looked up with a smile on his face as Belladonna let her hair down. She lie back down to kiss Charlie.

Later.

Cherry's Ice Cream.

"Charlie!" shouted Itchy in horror as he ran through the door.

"What is it?" asked Cherry.

"Where's Charlie!" shouted Itchy. "It's an emergency!"

"Okay, he and that whippet left for some apartment." said Cherry. "What's wrong?"

"His wife is dying!" cried Itchy.

"Oh..." said Cherry. "No... I've got something to prevent her death. But you must be quick!"

Cherry took out an ear ring. But it was actually a miracle dog tag!

Apartments.

"Charlie!" shouted Itchy through the halls.

"Itchy?" asked Charlie. He rushed to get re-dressed and ran out into the hallway.

"Charlie!" shouted Itchy. "It's Sasha! She's dying! We've got a miracle dog tag! We need to get to the hospital quick!"

Hospital. Hours later.

Charlie and Itchy stood at Sasha's bed.

"Oh, great miracle dogtag, do-"

Charlie was shoved in the side by Carface, knocking him off his feet and making it go under a refrigerator.

"No!" shouted Charlie.

Carface began punching Charlie.

Next, Killer had a needled syringe and was standing over Charlie and Carface.

Itchy jumped at Killer, knocking the syringe out of his paws.

"This isn't happening again!" said Charlie.

"Yes it is!" said Belladonna, in the doorway, zipping up her vest.

"MIRACLE DOG TAG, DO YOUR-"

Belladonna covered Itchy's mouth.

"THING!" Charlie finished.

The room began to shake. Things fell off shelves as a crack that glowed green ran through the room.

Belladonna looked around in fear.

"HERE, CANINE!" said Red's voice. Green mist dragged her.

"NOOOO!" screamed Belladonna. "I hate giant cats! I'm not going alone!" she screamed, grabbing Carface and Killer's legs.

The three were dragged in and the big crack closed.

"You know, I agree with the expression, 'Not all dogs go to Heaven anymore'." said Charlie.

Sasha got up from the bed and walked over to Charlie.

"Sasha?" Charlie asked with tears in his eyes, hugging her.

"I thought I was gone." said Sasha.

"I thought you were too." said Charlie and kissed her. 


	5. Epilogue

Chapter 5

December 15, 1999. The following day.

Charlie and Sasha were panting side by side in bed under the covers.

"Evil can't seperate us, even by death." said Charlie.

"I agree with you, sweetie." said Sasha.

Sasha's vanity turned gold and Annabelle appeared.

"Annabelle?" said Charlie. "Nice of you to drop by."

"Well, after yesterday, I thought it would've been a good thing to do." said Annabelle.

"Thank you for saving her." said Charlie.

"I'm not the only one you should thank." said Annabelle. "Cherry helped you too."

"She did?" asked Charlie.

"Yes." said Annabelle. "The miracle dog tag was one of her ear rings."

"You got an assignment starting tomorrow." said Annabelle. "Knowing how you love adventures, you may love this one, Charlie."

"What is the assignment, Annabelle?" asked Charlie.

"You and Sasha take a United States tour and help others in need!" said Annabelle in excitement.

"Will do, Annabelle!" said Charlie.

"Have a nice time!" said Annabelle and disappeared.

Charlie looked at Sasha and spoke.

"You wanna go get some ice cream?" asked Charlie. "I have a very special friend to thank."

"I couldn't be happier." said Sasha.

So, they got re-dressed and walked out the house.

THE END

Acceptance - This Conversation Is Over

Charlie B. Barkin... Charlie Sheen

Sasha LaFleur-Barkin... Sheena Easton

Itchiford "Itchy" Dotson... Dom DeLuise

Bess Dotson... Tress MacNeille

Annabelle / Belladonna... Bebe Neuwirth

Carface Carruthers... Ernest Borgnine

Killer... Charles Nelson Reilly 


End file.
